Forbidden
by meru1307
Summary: Ron is trying out for Keeper and meets someone. (ch. 1 up R/R!) (set in OotP)


A/N: I know, I know, I stared on a Meru Solis x Colin Creevey fic but this is a Ron x Meru fic which I'm loving. I finished OotP a couple of days ago and just felt in love with Ron! He was so alone, I think, in the book, so I figured that the Spanish chica known as Meru Solis could help. Even though I'm all for Ron x 'Mione I like Ron a lot and I was hoping in this book the 'raging hormones' would be Ron and Hermione kissing or something but I guess she still likes Victor (or rather Krum likes her) and Ron is just kinda there. Anyway, leave some review because I need to know if I should continue with this or not but I already have a good idea of what the next few chapters will be, they include this:   
  
And then there was that awkward pause.  
  
Just kiss me already Ronald Weasley! Was the only thought pulsing through her mind.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Forbidden. //chapter 1  
  
Harry's got detention. Hermione just has to study her brains out for O.W.L.S this year. What am I to do? Where am I to go? A notice on the Gryffindor bulletin board caught his eye, Keeper Tryouts, eh? Might as well give it a shot since I've got a decent broom. Throwing aside his wizard chess set and heading towards the broom closet Ronald Weasley thought, This is it, I could do it. I'm already a prefect...so yeah... The thoughts swam around in his head as he headed down towards the Quidditch pitch. I'm a prefect, I can go anywhere anytime. Bloody hell, who is THAT?! Not expecting anyone to be out practicing, Ron ran forward to the shape of a person. He got closer and closer, the shape turned into a girl, a girl who was sitting by a set of those lovely golden hoops, who was...what, maybe crying? Someone's hurt? I can handle anything, I'm a prefect. Panting, Ron got to the girl, and was barely able to ask, "Are you all right, you're not hurt are you, what's wrong?" She just simply smiled, a smile that could brighten up a room. Her long, curly, brown ponytail swished back and she looked up to him, those insanely golden amber eyes glowed back at him. "I'm fine, sorry I worried you." Those salty tears continued to roll down her face, but she brushed them off with her robe. "Sorry again, I see you're a prefect, you're not going to tell anyone I've been practicing out here alone, are you?" Her voice was wavy, nervousness hinted in it. "I'm Meru Solis by the way...I know I'm not supposed to be practicing by myself, I could really get hurt...I'm really sorry I'll go back." She looked at him nervously, barely knowing the red-haired boy she didn't know how he was going to react. Usually prefects would huff and puff and go tell the heads of the houses everything she did remotely wrong, which was usually just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Catching his breath, he looked to her and said, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. I'm just glad you're all right and don't worry, I won't go and tell on you or anything...it just seems like you were practicing and well, I'm about to practice a bit myself." He smiled at her, hoping to calm her down. "Thanks very much. I owe you. Well, I guess I'll see you later..." she turned to go, thanking her stars that she wasn't going to get in trouble again, and not wanting to push her luck anymore tonight. "Wait, you're right. You shouldn't practice alone. Please stay to make sure I don't, well...get hurt or anything you know?" His ears turned a slight pink. Blimely, he didn't know how good Hogwarts girls really were. He had never seen her before...well maybe once or twice. "Ok...sure, I guess." Turning around to look at him, she noticed a Gryffindor patch on his robe. "Oh you're trying out for keeper on the Gryffindor team?" "Well, yes, I'm going to try. How'd you know, you're not in Gryffindor, are you?" "No I'm in Ravenclaw myself. And well...I know Oliver's gone and everything so I just kind of....guessed." Her cheeks turned slight pink at the thought of Oliver Wood. He was quite possibly the best damn keeper Gryffindor had ever seen and he was the reason she wanted to be keeper so bad. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts...the match Slytherin vs. Gryffindor had her hooked on Wood's supreme keeping skills, and after that...she picked up a broom and started practicing with her brother, he was the chaser and she the keeper. Ron huffed, Figures, everyone simply loved Wood. "I shouldn't even try, should I? I have nothing on Wood." he mumbled, not realizing that was out loud. "No I think you should, really. I'm even going to try out for our keeper position...again." "What do you mean, again?" His little red eyebrows lifted, a bit concerned. "Well you know, Roger Davies is kind of well...I mean, he only chooses guys for the team except for Cho because she's the only girl that hasn't gone out with him and he reckons if he makes her seeker then she'll like him more or something like that." Her eyes were now on the ground and her right foot was digging into the pitch hard. Talking about the Ravenclaw team was something that only the Ravenclaws truly knew. "Well, have you gone out with Davies?" Ron spat out...then put a hand over his mouth. That was a stupid thing to say...he thought. "No. He doesn't like me very much because I won't do his homework for him. I mean, I'm only a fifth year and all..." "So am I...how come I've never seen you around?" "I tend to keep to myself...or I'm in the library or studying or something. I don't know, I just don't have many friends." "Hum...I find that hard to believe, we both have something in common, we want to be keepers on our house teams. But ugh, I guess we need to practice to do that, huh?" She just gave a small nod and smiled. Finally someone was being just a little friendly with her. "Yes, but well, I need to go in, now...sorry. I guess we can practice together tomorrow if you want to Ron." "Oh all right then, tomorrow at the same time." He gave a great smile, it was good to have at least something to look forward to. "See you!" She gave a slight wave, grabbed her broom, and headed off towards the castle. "Er, right then. I better practice a bit so I don't look like a complete twit in front of her tomorrow." Ron said aloud as he kicked off the ground and began to fly around the pitch. Ah, the best feeling in the world...flying. Clamoring into the empty Charms class, Meru sat down and sighed. "I'm going to look like a complete idiot in class and on the pitch tomorrow." she said aloud to herself as she pulled out her wand. Mahogany and mermaid hair, seven and a half inches. Purely made in Spain. "Must practice Transfiguration before tomorrow!" Sitting up Meru started to find things around the room to try and vanish before tomorrow's lesson but all that was on her mind was that glorious red headed boy. Simply glorious. 


End file.
